


New Year

by Zavadovici



Category: God’s Own Country
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 10:00:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17262194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zavadovici/pseuds/Zavadovici
Summary: Gheorghe’s off home for a few days and Johnny’s bereft.





	New Year

Johnny gripped the Land Rovers steering wheel as he swung off the motorway towards Leeds Bradford airport. Gheorghe was heading home over New Year for a few days with his family. 

Both boys were sunk in misery and neither had said a word since they’d left the farm. Gheorghe was doubly depressed as not only could he see the effect of his anticipated absence on John, but he found that he too could hardly bear the idea of not having his man next to him. They had grown so accustomed to each other, so comfortable with each other, it was like losing a limb. 

They drew up at the airport drop off. Both boys got out. Gheorghe slung his knapsack over one shoulder. They were both speechless with misery and dread. They drew together in a fierce hug.  
‘I love you John’.  
‘I love you too Gheorghe’, Johns voice was ragged with emotion and he started weeping uncontrollably.  
Gheorghes heart sank even further at that and, unable to stop himself, he burst into tears. ‘Bye... bye.. I’ll call you from the other end’... Gheorghe broke away and ran into the terminal building without looking back, afraid that if he did so, he wouldn’t be able to leave. 

But once inside, he did look back, and felt sick with heartbreak at the sight. John was still standing in the same spot, still crying his eyes out, arms helplessly by his side, eyes unfocused, utterly bereft. 

And then and there Gheorghe phoned his mum, told her he’d have to delay his trip ‘til Easter and that he couldn’t leave John in this state. His mother heard the tone of her sons voice, rolled her eyes smiling and told him that although of course she’d miss him, he must stay. ‘Go. Go to him’. She whispered, and rang off. 

Gheorghe ran out of the terminal building. John was still standing in the same spot, still crying. He stopped when he saw Gheorghe, who slowed to a walk and then halted a few feet away, a big grin on his face.  
‘I’m not going. I’ll go later, at Easter. I’m coming home with you. Now.’  
And at the sight of Johns face lighting up with pure love, joy, relief, Gheorghe knew he’d done the right thing. His own heart leapt. He took John in his arms, pressed him up against the Land Rover, and they kissed long and deep, drawing wolf whistles and kindly cheers from the cab drivers. Eventually they pulled apart, grinning, still holding each other.  
‘Happy New Year Gheorghe’, whispered Johnny.  
‘Happy New Year John, my love.’


End file.
